Once Upon a Time
by Mizu Tobenai Kokoro
Summary: Sakura confiesa todo, Sasuke comienza a desarrollar sentimientos hacia ella, pero en ese momento extraños sucesos comienzan a acontecer [sasusaku y otros]
1. Un sueño premonitorio

-¡Sakura-chan¡Cuidado!- El joven rubio advertía a la Haruno de un inminente golpe en la nuca por parte de un shinobi con la cara oculta tras un manto oscuro.

Era demasiado tarde, el impacto estaba hecho, y el dolor del golpe se denotaba en la cara de la pelirosada mientras caía al suelo y quedaba inmóvil allí.

-¡Sakura-chan!...-Fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a oír la Haruno mientras veía dos figuras borrosas correr hacia ella a toda velocidad, perdiendo mas nitidez con el tiempo.

Tiempo despues su cuerpo se levanto como impulsada por una fuerza enorme y respirando agitadamente, como habiendo tenido una pesadilla.

- ¿Qué te sucede Sakura? - dijo sasuke quien estaba del otro lado de la cama... Una cama matrimonial.

- Sasuke¿Puede ser? - Dijo incrédulamente la Haruno.

- ¿Tuviste una pesadilla otra vez? - Pregunto el Uchiha.

- E... estamos, los dos, en una cama matrimonial, los dos solos, tu y yo, sakura y sasuke... ¿verdad? - Preguntó la joven de cabellos rosados al chico que la acompañaba.

- emmm... si... solo nosotros como ha sido desde que nos casamos - Contestó Sasuke algo confundido por aquella acotación.

- ¿ca- casamos¿Soy la señora de Uchiha? - pregunto Sakura- ¿en serio?- decía con los ojos brillantes de la emoción y la cara sonrojada como un tomate, el corazón le palpitaba tan fuerte, que pensó que iba a estallar.

- Si, eres la señora Uchiha, nos casamos hace 10 años ¿o acaso no lo recuerdas?

- Si, si, seguro... como lo iba a olvidar mi amor... jejeje... - se decidió a resignarse de que era un sueño y siguió la fantasía que había tenido todos esos años.

- Bueno, bajemos, seguro que los niños nos esperan - Le dijo el Uchiha mientras se levantaba de la cama y se ponía una bata para bajar a desayunar.

- ¿ni... ni... niños?... ¿tu... tuvimos niños? - Preguntó Sakura atónita aun sentada en el borde de la cama, apretando las sabanas con emoción.

- si, 20 de ellos ¿Qué no recuerdas? - Preguntó Sasuke nuevamente confundido cuando estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras.

- ¿20¿¿20 hijos¿20 herederos del clan Uchiha?... - Sakura ya no sabia que cosas le esperarían en aquel fututo tan incierto, pero a la vez tan feliz para ella, todo lo que ocurría a cada momento, la hacia cada vez más feliz.

- Al fin mi sueño se ha hecho realidad, el clan Uchiha a resurgido, y todo gracias a ti, Sakura - Le dijo Sasuke desde lejos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Pero cuando? - decía sakura cada vez más contenta.

- Hace tiempo, bueno, bajemos a desayunar que los niños deben estar impacientes - dijo el Uchiha bajando los peldaños de las escaleras.

"¡No lo puedo creer!" Pensaba sakura, "Casada con Sasuke, 20 hijos, había realizado el sueño de su amado y al mismo tiempo el suyo, y todo realidad..." En ese entonces se le empezaron a caer las lagrimas de felicidad.

- ¿Porque lloras querida Sakura? - Preguntó Sasuke deteniendo su marcha y mirando con preocupación a su mujer.

- Nada amor, no sucede nada, bajemos - Le contestó limpiándose la cara con la bata y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- Bien, eso espero... - Continuó Sasuke bajando. Sasuke y Sakura bajan las escaleras donde los niños, eufóricos y llenos de energía los reciben.

- ¡Mama¡Papa! - Gritaban los pequeños.

Sakura volteó a ver a los niños pero quedo en shock al ver 10 chibi-Narutos 9 chibi-Inos y un chibi-Itachi...

- ¿Qué, Pero¿Ninguno parecido a la madre?... solo uno, algo parecido a su padre- dijo señalando al chibi Itachi que le jalaba la tela de su ropa de dormir reclamando con ojitos tristes el desayuno y recordándole a su madre.

- Mama ¿no te vas a vestir? Recuerda que hoy viene el tío Itachi a visitarnos

- ah... ¡sí! como pude olvidarlo jeje...

- Bueno Sakura... sabes que esto es un sueño ¿verdad? - Dijo Sasuke.

- ¡No¡No lo es¡Me resigno a decirlo! - Grita Sakura desanimada.

- Temo que si lo es,... Sakura... Pero no del todo - Le murmuró Sasuke

- ¿A que te refieres con, "no del todo"?

- Esto es el futuro... Bueno niños ya basta, regresen a su forma original - Ordenó Sasuke a lo que los niños deshicieron el henge y aparecieron 10 chibi-Sasukes y 9 chibi-Sakuras - Esto es lo que pasara dentro de 20 años - Dijo Sasuke siguiendo con su explicación.

- ¿Co... como?

- Así es, todo esto es real... Solo que aun no ocurre, de ti depende que esto pase - Contestó Sasuke mirando fijamente a Sakura con sus profundos ojos color negro azabache.

- ¿Qué debo hacer? - Dijo Sakura dispuesta e ilusionada de compartir una vida con Sasuke

- No puedo decírtelo... - Le dijo Sasuke negando con la cabeza. - Pero se que tu sabrás que hacer... y una cosa... no te hagas muy amiga de mi hermano - Dijo Sasuke señalando al chibi-Itachi

- Oh... eh... dijo Sakura imaginándose lo peor.

- Bueno Sakura... Es hora de que regreses a donde perteneces - Dijo Sasuke extendiendo una mano para que Sakura la tomara.

- No quiero volver - Dijo Sakura fríamente bajando la cabeza y ocultando su rostro con sus cabellos rosados - Soy realmente feliz aquí... Sasuke-kun... - Continuó Sakura aun cabizbaja pero ahora con tristeza en su voz.

- Lo sé... Pero debes volver - Contestó Sasuke aún con la mano extendida y con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Pero, yo! - Protestó Sakura - ...En verdad quiero que esto se cumpla.

- Y se cumplirá, pero eso depende de ti - Sasuke toma la mano de Sakura sin dejar de observarla. - El tiempo se agota sakura, ve por ultima vez a los niños y a mí, ya que es tiempo de que vuelvas a donde perteneces.

- Bien... Supongo que ya es hora... -Sakura beso a cada uno de sus pequeños en la frente- ¿Pero si no puedo hacer q esto pase¿Que pasara con el clan Uchiha?

- ...Me temo que... Creo que lo mejor es que hagamos otra parada -dijo Sasuke tomando la mano de Sakura.

- ¿A donde?

En ese entonces una luz plateada los envolvió dándoles un empujón y ambos desaparecieron y aparecieron en un lugar completamente destruido y en llamas, al parecer eran las ruinas de una aldea o algo.

- ¿Que, que es esto?... ¿Dónde estamos? - Preguntó Sakura aferrada a Sasuke y bastante asustada por lo que veía.

-...Esto es Konoha - Dijo Sasuke algo dolido.

-¿...Ko... Konoha¿Pero cuando sucedió?

-Hoy mismo - Le contesto simplemente el Uchiha mientras caminaban entre los escombros.

-¿Qué sucedió¿Quién fue¿En un solo dia destruyeron a Konoha entera? - La Preguntas de la joven de ojos verdes parecían interminables.

-¿ves esa figura entre las llamas?

-¿Donde? - Preguntó nuevamente.

- Ahí, esa figura... -Señalo Sasuke por segunda vez.- Debes pensar que se trato de un gran ejercito ¿cierto?

Sakura trata de vislumbrar mas y entrecierra los ojos, entonces ve una sombra moviéndose entre las ígneas llamas que envuelven a toda Konoha.

-¿Solo una persona¿Y los ninjas de Konoha¿Acaso no eran suficientes para detenerlo?

-...Fueron asesinados, incluso Naruto no pudo hacer nada, ahora, es hora de que veas el rostro de quien hizo esta masacre... - El Uchiha bajo la cabeza y apretó su puño con fuerza.

La sombra se acerca un poco y se puede ver su rostro claramente, iluminado por el fuego y es... Uchiha Sasuke

-...Pe... pero¿por qué Sasuke?

-...Porque... Deje que mi sed de venganza se apoderara de mí

-Pero que sucedió¿esto es antes o despues de la familia y todo? Pero es demasiado, eran muchos ninjas, más poderosos que tu¿cómo no pudieron detenerte?

- No es ni antes ni despues Sakura, el sello maldito, este se apoderó por completo de mí... - El Uchiha apretó con mas fuerza su puño mientras en su cara había una expresión de odio y furia hacia sí mismo.

-... Y ¿qué hay de mí¿Y del resto de los genins?

Sasuke, el heredero Uchiha, solo se limitó a bajar la mirada y cierra los ojos evitando la mirada de angustia y terror de Sakura.

- ...Yo... Yo... Los asesine,... incluso a ti... Sakura

- ¡Sasuke¿Cómo?... - Sakura ya casi no tenía palabras, no comprendía nada, y cada vez se compadecía mas de aquel joven que siempre se limitaba a permanecer solo... Y a quien tanto amaba.

- Te lo he dicho... la venganza se apodero de mí - El Uchiha no sabia como explicar todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que había ocurrido, ni como seguir explicándole a Sakura.

- ¿Y que sucedió con tu hermano, Orochimaru, y las demás aldeas¿No intentaron detenerte también?

- yo... Mi hermano Itachi fue el primero, al matarlo creí que todo terminaría... Pero me equivoque,... aun quería mas, por lo que mate a Orochimaru. Con el muerto no había nada que controlara el sello maldito por lo que se apodero por completo de mi

Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Naruto, Neji... todos... uno a uno... los asesine,...

- Pero, entonces¿ no quedó nada?

- Nada... -contestó simplemente Sasuke.

- ¿Y que conseguiste con esto? Nada... Solo el quedarte solo, con tu odio...

- Lo se Sakura... Pero yo no puedo cambiarlo... Solo tu puedes evitar que esto se vuelva realidad, de ti depende que este futuro o el anterior se cumplan. - Le dijo Sasuke nuevamente mientras la temida figura se alejaba entre las cenizas y escombros.

- ¿Cómo? Haré lo que sea... - La voz de Sakura sonaba cada vez mas dispuesta a hacer todo lo que pudiera, no solo con motivos egoístas, para casarse con sasuke, sino para salvar a Konoha y el resto de las aldeas... Todo dependía de ella...

- No puedo decírtelo... Pero sé que sabrás que hacer... Cuando el momento llegue... - Sasuke al tomo de las manos y le sonrió con dulzura al ver la presión que sentía Sakura.

- Eso espero- Dijo sakura bajando la cabeza hasta q el pelo le cubrió la cara, una cara de amargura, y tristeza, de la que brotaban lágrimas y se deslizaban por sus rosadas mejillas.

- ¿qué sucede?

El Uchiha bajo la mirada y tomo a la Haruno de la barbilla y la miro a los ojos, con aquellos penetrantes y en ese momento tibios ojos negros.

- ...¿porque lloras¿Sakura? - Sasuke se encontraba preocupado, pero aun así sonreía para mejorar el ánimo de la muchacha de cabellos rosados.

- porque... no quiero que dependa de mi, es demasiada responsabilidad¿y si fallo¿Y si te fallo?

- ... ya veo... ven... quiero mostrarte algo, acompáñame, Sakura...

Sasuke la invita a seguirlo extendiendo su mano nuevamente y la Haruno, sin pensarlo, lo sigue hasta donde Sasuke la guía.

- ¿que sucede? - Pregunta Sakura - ¿Donde estamos?

Sasuke y Sakura se transportan al pasado, en el segundo examen de chuunins.

- ¿ves eso?... Es cuando el sello se apodero de mi por primera vez - Dijo sasuke señalándolo a el mismo rompiéndole los brazos a Zaku.

- Si, lo recuerdo... Lo recuerdo perfectamente...

- En ese momento, tu me detuviste - Le dijo Sasuke mirándola nuevamente los ojos y alejando estos de la escena que antes presenciaban - Gracias a ti logre liberarme del control del sello. Si tu pudiste hacer eso la primera vez, se que podrás evitar que lo que vimos se haga realidad, ven sakura, quiero que veas una vez mas el hermoso futuro que puedes lograr.

Sasuke la transporta una vez mas al futuro donde ella y sasuke se casaron, tuvieron familia y eran totalmente felices con sus niños, cumpliendo el sueño del padre, resucitando el clan Uchiha.

Esto sakura, esto es lo que te espera - dijo Sasuke mientras sakura veía como su yo futuro preparaba la cena, rodeada de sus pequeños quienes jugaban juntos. En ese momento tocan a la puerta y Sasuke la abre para encontrarse a su hermano mayor Itachi.

-...Itachi - dijo sasuke

-...Sasuke - murmuró Itachi

- Me alegra que pudieras venir - dijo Sasuke

- Lo se, a mi también -Sonrió Itachi mientras entraba a la casa.

- ¿Se... se... se llevan bien?

-¡Tío Itachi!- dijeron los niños lanzándose a su tío.

- Así es sakura... Todo gracias a ti, tu descubriste que aun había bondad en el corazón de mi hermano. Y él recapacitó, por todo lo que hizo...

- ¿Pero cómo¿Cómo yo¿Pude lograr tal cosa? - Exclamo la Haruno más que sorprendida.

- Ya lo sabrás,... y no solo eso, mira - Sasuke señalo por la ventana de la casa hacia donde se encontraba la entrada. Naruto y Hinata aparecen en la casa uchiha acompañados de un 2 pequeños niños.

- Hola-dijo Naruto friamente.

- Vaya ya era hora de que llegaras baka-dijo Sasuke

-... Dobe-dijo Naruto

- Baka - Respondió Sasuke

Ambos intercambiaron insultos un par de veces y se quedaron mirando fijamente con una mirada amenazante.

- Me alegra verte amigo... -dijo sasuke extendiéndole la mano a Naruto

- A mí también - dijo Naruto aceptando el saludo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Mama ¿puedo ir a jugar con Obito y los demás?- dijo uno de los niños que acompañaba a Naruto y Hinata.

- Que tiernos¿y ellos quienes son?- pregunto sakura, pero luego se dio cuenta- ¿Son hijos de Hinata y de Naruto?

- Así es - Asintió Sasuke con la cabeza- También gracias a ti sakura, y mira, alguien mas viene

Sasuke señala y sakura ve como Shikamaru y Temari aparecen también con sus hijos, despues Neji y Tenten, etc.- Eso es lo que tu puedes logra Sakura. Se que podrás hacerlo, si tu pudiste hacer a Itachi arrepentirse de lo que hizo, y pudiste hacer que lo perdonara se que puedes lograr esto, tengo fe en ti... Sakura...

- Bueno... me temo que se acabo el tiempo Sakura, debes volver... Ya has visto el futuro... Ahora dime ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer?

- Sien, entonces intentare hacer el futuro en que todos somos felices, si depende de mi, haré todo lo que este a mi alcance... y recordare que tu siempre tienes fe en mi, y que confías en que podré lograrlo.

- Te deseo buena suerte, sakura...bueno...este es el adiós - Murmuró Sasuke un tanto triste, pero con una mirada decidida y una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Adiós sasuke... - Dijo con un tono de voz temblorosa la Haruno mientras soltaba la mano que tuvo aferrada durante un largo tiempo.

- Ah... Sakura... Solo una advertencia... Esta bien que hayas hecho cambiar a mi hermano y todo... Pero no te hagas muy amiga de el... Por eso tenemos a Obito - Sasuke señalo al mini Itachi por detrás de su hombro.

Sakura solo emitió una pequeña risita y asintió sonriendo.

- Bueno Sakura... este es el adiós... no lo olvides, no olvides lo que has visto aquí...

Nunca lo haré... - Contestó Sakura casi sin voz...

* * *

Bueno... emmm... he aquí mi primer fic subido... uf... que melancolía, lo escribí con un amigo... u.u... hoy cumplimos 6 meses desde que nos conocemos y la verdad estoy muy feliz de haberlo hecho... lo único que es una pena es que estemos cada vez mas distanciados.. o.ò... pero weno... espero ke alguna vez pase por aquí y recuerde este primer fic que hicimos ambos juntos ... ke lindos recuerdos ¿no mi niño? En fin... me tengo que ir ya... saludos y... no se preocupen, no posteo este fic para obtener reviews... solo para recordar felices viejas épocas...

¡Ke viva el best team ever! T.T


	2. Lucha contra lo que nos separará

La joven Haruno sintió como una fuerza abrasadora la impulsaba hacia atrás para de pronto abrir los ojos y encontrarse recostada en la cama del hospital de Konoha.

-¡Kakashi - sensei sakura ya despertó! – exclamo escandalosamente Naruto.

- ¿eh? ¿Que sucedió? - dijo sakura al escuchar la ruidosa voz del rubio.

- Estuviste en coma por 2 semanas – murmuró con lentitud sasuke quien se encontraba a un lado de la cama de sakura.

- ¿en... en coma? ¿A que se refieren? Solo dormí unos minutos- dijo sakura al recordar todos aquellos sueños mezclados, los cuales la marearon aún más en ese momento. Fue entonces cuando miró a sasuke con mayor cariño que antes y con una mirada cálida.

- ¿No lo recuerdas? Durante nuestra misión fuiste herida de gravedad, has estado dormida 2 semanas y... ¿porque me miras así? – preguntó sasuke algo incómodo.

- eh... -sakura movió su cabeza- no es nada sasuke-kun- luego recordó a todos esos niños aunque se estremeció un poco al pensar en el pequeño aunque tierno Obito... - esta todo bien - le dijo sonriendo aun más.

- ya veo. Me tenias preocupado-dijo sasuke en un tono que solo sakura escuchó.

- ¿preocupado, Disculpa, pero... ¿desde cuando te preocupas por mi, es decir, siempre has sido un tanto frío-dijo sakura susurrando y acercándose a el cada vez mas.

-...yo... yo... yo... -sasuke se encontraba bastante nervioso pero por suerte en ese momento aparecieron lee, Ino, Hinata y los demás para visitar a Sakura.

- ¡sakura-san!-dijo lee ¡me alegra que por fin despertaras!-el chico de las grandes cejas derramaba lagrimas de felicidad.

- sa-sakura... yo... que bueno que estés bien-dijo Hinata.

- nos alegra saber que te encuentras mejor-agregó Ino con un ramo de sus hermosas flores en los brazos.

- sabia que tu destino no era morir tan joven- comentó neji, con su típica frase.

- tu siempre con eso del destino- suspiro Ten Ten.

- eh... gracias a todos en serio, y a ti también Ino - Les dijo sonriendo cada vez mas pero luego miro al joven uchiha que se había retirado y estaba sudando... trato de llamarlo pero todos le hablaban y se alegraban tanto, que el joven uchiha pudo irse

- bueno, bueno ya basta, la señorita Haruno aun esta delicada así que retírense por un momento, si quieren verla pasen de 1 por 1 por favor-dijo el doctor que apareció en el lugar

-hai...-todos los que estaban con sakura salieron y comenzaron a pasar 1 por 1, el primero fue Naruto.

- ¡me alegra que ya hayas despertado sakura-chan, me tenias muy preocupado! -dijo Naruto a los gritos, los cuales atontaban a la ya aturdida pelirosada.

- Naruto, que... lindo... eh... gracias-le dijo intentando ser amable y luego lo beso en la mejilla.

-¿¡sa-sakura-chan? ¿¡Tu? - Naruto estaba feliz y confundido a la vez.

Sakura le sonrió y le susurró amenazadoramente- aprovecha, no soy tan amable de costumbre, debe se por la coma...

Naruto comenzó a saltar de alegría cosa que hizo que sakura recordara a aquel niño que acompañaba a Naruto y Hinata en la visión que sasuke le mostró- "cuando llegue el momento sabrás que hacer"- Sakura recordó las palabras de sasuke en la visión

- Bu... bueno, me voy sakura-dijo Naruto, aun faltan todos los demás y no quiero hacerles perder tiempo-dijo Naruto saliendo de la habitación para dar paso a la heredera Hyuuga.

- Sa... sakura... -dijo Hinata con su débil y tímida voz -me alegra que... estés bien- murmuró viendo como Naruto se alejaba y sonrojándose.

-Naruto-kun-dijo débilmente Hinata para si pero Sakura la escuchó.

- No te preocupes... - dijo sakura, - el se dará cuenta de lo que vales para él... lo se-le dijo a Hinata tomándola de la temblorosa mano.

-sa... sakura... tu... ¿como lo... –balbuceo la Hyuuga aun mas nerviosa ya que sakura sabia lo que ella sentía por el joven ojiazul.

no te preocupes... -le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro que hizo que se dibujara una en la cara de la joven Hinata.

Luego de esta pequeña charla entre ambas kunoichis, la heredera se retira para dejar al siguiente visitante pasar. Pasados unos segundos más se oye un ruido en la perilla de la puerta. Sakura, emocionada, se levanta esperando que quien cruza la puerta sea sasuke, pero por desgracia no lo es, sino una enfermera. Esto produce que Sakura se desplomara desairada en la cama y se pregunta por que el joven uchiha no fue a verla. Las horas comienzan a transcurrir lentamente y la joven de profundos ojos verdes termina quedándose dormida, pero en ese momento alguien entra al cuarto, por la ventana.

-... sakura-dijo sasuke viendo como sakura dormía placidamente.

- Eh... ¿qué? ... ¿quién esta ahí?

-... soy yo- dijo sasuke sobresaltado, pero sakura hablaba entre sueños

-... sakura... por un momento creí que estabas despierta... sakura... no sabes lo mucho que me duele hacer esto- expresaba sasuke con dolencia-pero temo que... él es el único que me puede dar el poder suficiente para matar a mi hermano y así poder vengar mi clan-dijo sasuke, bajando por la ventana nuevamente. Sakura, casi instintivamente, despierta de su profundo sueño.

- ¿sasuke-kun? –preguntó somnolienta la Haruno.

-¿¡sakura? ¿¡Acaso estas despierta?-dijo sasuke

- ¿eh? Ahora lo estoy – contestó para luego dirigirle una cálida sonrisa.

-... yo... Sakura... -dijo sasuke alejándose-... me iré de Konoha.

- ¡no, no puedes!... yo... emmm... ¡tu! no...- balbuceaba la joven sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-...tengo que hacerlo sakura... sino no hago jamás podré conseguir el poder para matar a mi hermano-le contestó sasuke cabizbajo.

- pero, no tienes que... kiero decir... -trataba de decir sakura pero tartamudeaba acercándose cada vez mas al joven, casi único heredero Uchiha.

-sakura... suéltame por favor... tu no comprendes-dijo sasuke

-De hecho comprendo mas que tu... no quiero que te vuelvas un monstruo Sasuke- al decir eso lagrimas brotaron de los verdes ojos de la niña.

-...sakura... no llores por favor... yo... esto es algo que tengo que hacer... yo... debo vengar a mi clan... para eso debo matar a mi hermano-dijo sasuke aun dándole la espalda la Haruno. Sakura hizo un esfuerzo y se levanto de la cama, entonces se abalanzó sobre sasuke y lo abrazó- No debes... no...

-sakura... por favor comprende... debo vengar a mi clan... jamás podré perdonar a Itachi por lo que hizo- Sasuke cerró el puño con fuerza. Sakura tomo suavemente el puño de sasuke a continuación lo miro con sus ojos llorosos y empañados.

-no ganaras nada matando a tu hermano... en realidad si, mas sed de venganza. No kiero q hagas esto sin pensar en consecuencias

-... sakura... yo... -dijo sasuke entrecortadamente-... pero no puedo dejar las cosas así... Itachi asesino a mi clan y jamás lo voy a perdonar por eso.

- Créeme que lo harás, no debes cultivar este odio sasuke-le dijo tomándolo del pálido rostro.

-... sakura... yo... -el Uchiha se acercó cada vez mas a la Haruno hasta que sus labios estaban casi juntos. Sakura fue cerrando cada vez mas aun los ojos y lentamente se movía hacia él, más, y más... Cada uno podía sentir los fuertes latidos del otro cada vez con mas intensidad, uniéndose a estos el suave sonido de sus respiraciones. Antes de que el ansiado beso se consumara Sasuke le comenzó a sentir un dolor punzante en su hombro derecho, aquel donde tenía el sello madito.

- ¡aaaaarrrrrrggggghhhhhh!-gritó sasuke ya que el dolor era demasiado.

- ¡sasuke! – exclamó Sakura espantada por las expresiones de sufrimiento que expresaba el portador del Sharingan. Él continuaba gritando mientras las marcas del sello se extendían por todo su cuerpo.

-... no... ¡NO DEJARE QUE ESTO SE APODERE DE MÍ!-grito sasuke sobreponiéndose al dolor

- ¡y no lo harás! - sakura se aferró a él y no lo soltó en ningún momento. El dolor aumentaba cada vez mas, era demasiado, sasuke apenas podía soportarlo.

-...sakura... tu... -dijo sasuke- ¡AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH! -sasuke volvió a gritar por el dolor.

¡Sé fuerte! Sé que no podrá contigo, no si yo estoy aquí -le vociferó sakura aun más fuerte que la vez anterior. Sasuke continuaba luchando mientras las marcas del sello habían cubierto todo su cuerpo, al parecer no había esperanza... pero...

- ¡NO! ¡NO DEJARE QUE ESTO SE APODERE DE MÍ! ¡NO MAS!- el dolor de sasuke aumentaba cada vez mas, era un dolor indescriptible, apenas podía soportarlo... pero ahora tenia un motivo para hacerlo.

- ¡AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!

- ¿¡QUE SUCEDE? – Todos los médicos del hospital y varios miembros de la ANBU aparecieron en el lugar.

- ¡AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!-el dolor aumentaba cada vez mas y carcomía al heredero por dentro.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Por favor! ¡Aguanta! ¡quédate conmigo!

- ¡OH NO! Eso es el sello maldito-dijo uno de los miembros de la ANBU- ¡llamen a la Hokage!

- ¡AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!-las marcas del sello habían cubierto a sasuke por completo, se encontraba transformándose en la fase 2 del sello, donde su rostro comenzaba a denotar facciones con malignidad.

- ¡déjenlo en paz! -dijo sakura sin soltarse de sasuke, y sin temor aparente.

- ¡NO! ¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡NO DEJARE QUE ESTA COSA TOME EL CONTROL!-Exclamó sasuke

-¡sakura aléjate de él-dijo Kakashi-¡ya no es el Sasuke que conoces es peligroso!

- ¡AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH! - el sello aparentaba haber tomado el control total

- ¡NO LO SOLTARE! ¡JAMAS! ¡EL NUNCA DEJARA DE SER SASUKE PARA MÍ!

-... no creí que tuviera que hacer esto... pero no tengo otra opción... es por el bien de la aldea-dijo Kakashi formando unos sellos y sosteniendo su mano derecha comenzó a acumular chakra- ¡chidori! -Kakashi tenia ya acumulada una enorme cantidad de chakra en su mano y se disponía a matar a Sasuke.

- ¡SENSEI! ¡¡NO LO HAGA! – Exclamó con desesperación la pelirosada, comenzándose a asustar, no por el poseído sasuke, sino por el inminente ataque de su propio sensei.

- ¡SAKURA ALEJATE DE ÉL! ¡SÍ ESTAS TAN CERCA EL CHIORI TAMBIEN TE DAÑARA!

- ¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡NUNCA DEJARE A MI AMADO SASUKE-KUN!

- ¡AAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH! – Continuaba quejándose con fuerza el Uchiha, haciendo muecas de dolor.

- ¡NO IMPORTA QUE SUCEDA! ¡SIEMPRE ESTARE PARA EL!

Sasuke continuaba luchando contra el sello maldito con todas sus fuerzas restantes mientras abría lentamente uno de sus ojos azabaches para observar a la exasperada Haruno.

-... Sa... sakura... yo... ¡AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!

- dime... – contestó la joven kunoichi con un hilo de voz mientras lagrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos esmeralda, aun aferrada a sasuke.

- SAKURA... YO... ¡AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!... SAKURA... YO... TENGO QUE DECIRTE ESTO... ¡AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!-hizo una pausa para recobrar su voz y continuó - AUN... SI... FUERA A MORIR... DEBES SABERLO... ¡ARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!... YO... YO... ¡TE AMO SAKURA! – calló por un momento y luego prosiguió con la confesión que había dejado atónitos a varios-¡SAKURA YO TE AMO Y POR ESO NO DEJARE QUE ESTA COSA TOME EL CONTROL!- Sasuke, quien había sido tomado por la fase 2 del sello del sandaime del sonido, aun continuaba luchando por su amada.

- SASUKE... YO TAMBIEN TE AMO – contestó sorprendida la joven que lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, como temiendo perderlo para siempre.

- ¡AAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! ¡NO TE LO PERMITIRE! ¡NO DEJARE QUE TE APODERES DE MÍ! –Sasuke gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras el sello comenzaba a ceder poco a poco-¡NO LO HARE! ¡NO DEJARE QUE ESTO SE APODERE DE MÍ!

- ¡SE FUERTE! ¡COMIENZA A DEBILITARSE!- lo animó Sakura.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!- El sello comenzaba a ceder, pero ganaba potencia, haciendo que el dolor aumentara, tanto, que el hombro de sasuke comenzaba a quemarle.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡NO TE LO PERMITIRE! – Sasuke continuaba luchando, logrando hacer retroceder mas al sello, pero cada vez que este retrocedía, el dolor aumentaba. - ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!

Sakura hizo un gran esfuerzo por estirar su mano derecha y acariciar el sello aunque ella misma también se lastimara.

- ¡SAKURA! ¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡ES DEMASIADO PARA TI! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!

-¡SASUKE NO TE RINDAS! ¡PUEDES LOGRARLO!-exclamó el jounin con el ojo izquierdo cubierto por la bandana y el rostro igual.

- YO... YO... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!

- ¡¡¡¡SASUKEEEE! ¡¡NO TE DEJAREEEEE! –decía Sakura mientras mantenía apoyada su mano sobre el sello

- ¡AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! ¡NO PUEDO SAKURA! ¡ES DEMASIADO FUERTE! ¡ALEJATE SAKURA, NO SE SI PUEDA CONTENERLO MAS TIEMPO... SOLO HAY UNA SALIDA... Y ES... QUE ME MATEN... ASI NO SERE UN PELIGRO PARA LA VILLA!

- ¡NO SASUKE! NO TE ABANDONARE JUSTO EN ESTE MOMENTO... ¡¡NUNCA! ¡¡¡SIEMPRE ESTARE A TU LADO!

-... PERO ¡ARRRRRGGGHHHH!... SAKURA- El dolor de sasuke había llegado a niveles que ningún otro ninja podría soportar, un dolor tan importante que ya habría matado a cualquier otro genin, hasta incluso jounin.

- ¡¡ERES LO MEAS IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ! ¡¡POR ESO NUNCA TE DEJARE!

- SAKURA... ¡AAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH! TU TAMBIEN ERES LO MÁS IMPORTANTE PARA MI... Y... ¡AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! Y POR ESO ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO DEJARE QUE ESTE SELLO SE APODERE DE MI! – Tras pronunciar estos gritos, sasuke se levantó y dio un ultimo alarido- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡JAMAS DEJARE QUE ME APARTES DE SAKURA!

Sakura apoyo su cabeza contra la del joven de cabellos oscuros, mientras una lagrima recorrió su cuello para terminar el su hombro y caer en el sello. Tras esto, todas las marcas que atestaban el cuerpo del joven shinobi desaparecieron al igual que el sello en si, dejando a un sasuke completamente exhausto en los brazos de una aliviada joven que le acariciaba el cabello sonriente y débil a la vez.

- sakura... g-gracias por estar a mi lado... –le contesto débilmente el Uchiha mientras le dirigía una sonrisa sincera.

- Nunca te dejaría... jamás... -le respondió con una sonrisa y lagrimas que seguían colmando sus ojos verdes.

- será mejor que llevemos a sasuke con la Hokage- dijo Kakashi, también agitado por toda la acción que había presenciado. Sakura lo beso en la frente y lo dejo ir.

-descuida sakura... estaré bien- fueron las ultimas palabras del joven de cabellos negros como la noche mientras era cargado por un par de ANBUs en una blanca camilla fuera de la escena.

Bueno, he aquí el capítulo 2... en verdad es puramente el griterío de sasuke con un toque romántico al final... perfecto para los fanáticos del sakusasu... vaya, en verdad nunca creí que llegara a tener reviews... ¡¡la verdad me sorprendieron -!... jeje, muchas gracias, pero mucha parte del crédito se la debe llevar spider-boy... lo hicimos en conjunto... ... en fin, gracias por todo el apoyo y próximamente el capítulo 3 n.n... adiós a todos y si quieren dejar reviews no duden en hacerlo...

Se despide...

MiZzu


	3. La inminente separación

Un grito sordo se oye en las lejanías del país del fuego, bastante cercano a la frontera con el recóndito y lúgubre Otogakure. Este chillido se fue apagando hasta que de él no se oyó más y las paredes que envolvían al sujeto rodeado de vípidos seres dejaron de retumbar temiblemente.

-Orochimaru-sama... – Continuó su sirviente algo temeroso por una igual reacción por parte de su amo.

- ¡Imposible! ¿¡Como pudo ser que esa muchacha... ?- Los gritos que atemorizaban a sus vasallos comenzaron a sonar de nuevo en su guarida.

- Lo sentimos mucho señor Orochimaru, pe... pero al parecer el Uchiha se a librado del sello impuesto por usted... – Contestó otro sirviente cubierto por una tela negra, la cual no permitía ver mas allá de sus ojos.

- ¡Esa idiota quien siquiera sabe empuñar bien un kunai! ¡Absurdo! – Parecía que los ojos del controlador de serpientes iban a salirse de sus órbitas cuando el más fiel de sus siervos habló.

- Al parecer has perdido – Contestó sarcástico y luego de acomodarse los lentes en su nariz, Kabuto.

Aún más enfadado por aquel comentario Orochimaru, lo tomó por el cuello amenazadora e intimidantemente lo observo con sus agudos ojos comenzando a estrangularlo, levantándolo por encima de su cabeza.

- Dime todo lo que sabes, Kabuto-san... – Inquirió mientras la furia tomaba control de su moral.

- Pu... pues... – Kabuto procedió a explicarle cada mínimo detalle, habiendo sido observada la escena por un espía del sonido. Terminada la explicación Orochimaru procedió a no partirlo a la mitad de la furia y se desplomó sobre un gran asiento y una serpiente color café oscuro comenzó a rodearle las piernas. Kabuto, ya a salvo en tierra firme se dispuso a continuar su charla.

- Al parecer tus planes han sido arruinados por esa chiquilla. – Le dijo acomodándose nuevamente los lentes de marco plateado mientras estos desprendían un fulgor cristalino.

- Silencio. – Ordenó el gran Sannin mientras acomodaba las ideas en su mente. – Esa muchacha Haruno... Me las pagará. Konohagakure no sabe de lo que soy capaz. Les demostraré que nadie se mete con el gran Sannin Orochimaru. Mis planes volverán a estar en vigencia y una vez mas... ¡ azotaré a Konohagakure con toda mi ira!

Unos kilómetros bastante lejos de Otogakure, un muchacho de cabello renegrido se encontraba revolcándose en al cama de un lado a otro, casi incapaz de conciliar un sueño pacífico. Varios miembros de la A.N.B.U. lo custodiaban celosamente mientras que de vez en cuando observaban las muecas de dolor y luego la sensación de serenidad de su rostro. Ya el día había mostrado sus rayos anaranjados y dorados que caían en el rostro del Uchiha colados por las transparentes cortinas del hospital. Minutos mas tarde de que el amanecer mostrara su esplendor en el cuarto, formando matices de colores cálidos, alguien llamó a la puerta. Los, hasta ese entonces relajados miembros de la A.N.B.U., su pusieron totalmente erguidos instintivamente y uno de ellos preguntó quien se encontraba del otro lado del portal de roble.

- Soy yo, Haruno Sakura. ¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó mientras abría lentamente la puerta y por una rendija mostraba uno de sus ojos verdosos.

- Claro Sakura-san, adelante, nos diste un gran susto. – Le dijo una mujer A.N.B.U. parada junto a la puerta. La joven Sakura hizo caso omiso al comentario de ella y se dirigió al lecho de Sasuke mientras le entregaba a un A.N.B.U. un ramo de flores rosadas, confeccionadas especialmente por la florista Yamanaka y este las ponía en agua.

- Sasuke-kun... – Murmuró la chica mientras le acariciaba la frente cubierta por sus cabellos oscuros como la noche sin luna. Casi de inmediato el joven Uchiha despertó de un desagradable sueño y al ver el rostro de la Haruno su rostro forzó una sonrisa.

- Sakura... ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – Le preguntó intentando levantarse de entre las sabanas blancas que lo envolvían como un gran capullo.

- Sasuke-kun, no te esfuerces. Vine a verte. ¿Cómo te sientes? – El rostro de Sakura se tornó algo melancólico y serio a la vez, esperando una respuesta positiva por parte del joven heredero.

- Mucho mejor. Gracias Sakura – Le sonrió más el portador legítimo del Sharingan, mientras deslizaba su mano hacia la de la joven y la tomaba con calidez.

Minutos despues, el Jounin maestro de ambos entra despreocupadamente a el cuarto y al ver a ambos Genins en tal momento decide darles algo de intimidad, ordenándoles a los miembros de la A.N.B.U. que custodiaban allí que se retiraran y solo vigilaran la entrada. Habiendo terminado su momento de autoridad, el maestro de plateados cabellos se despide de ellos con una mano levantada y una sonrisa en su rostro que ninguno de los dos alcanzó a ver.

Habiendo quedado solos, las mejillas de la joven pelirosada comenzaron a adquirir tonalidades carmesí mientras que observaba al exhausto Uchiha y se sentaba en el borde de su cama. Los ojos vacíos y tristes del muchacho se posaron sobre ambas manos unidas y esto provocó que a Sakura comenzaran a humedecerse los ojos. El Uchiha se sorprendió ante esto y decidió abrir la charla nuevamente.

- ¿Sakura? ¿Qué sucede? – Inquirió Sasuke preocupado.

- Yo debí... debí haber detenido el sello antes. Quizá, quizá podrías moverte con mas libertad, y no estarías aquí encerrado. Se como odias esto. – Contestó a la pregunta algo apenada y dirigiendo la mirada hacia una pared de la habitación.

- Sakura, al contrario. Si no hubiera sido por ti quizá ni siquiera estaría aquí, ni vivo. Te debo mucho por todo lo que hiciste ayer por mí. Por no abandonarme.

- Ha... hai... – Murmuró mientras pasaba sus manos por sus ojos intentando ocultar unas leves lágrimas que comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.

- No llores Sakura. – Le susurró Sasuke mientras se esforzaba por estirar uno de sus brazos hacia el rostro de Sakura y acariciarlo, secándole las lágrimas. – Además, Sakura, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que ocurrió ayer.

La joven Haruno se sorprendió al instante por este sutil comentario, por lo que sus mejillas, que hasta ese entonces mantenían una tonalidad levemente rosada y algo pálida, adquirieron un color rojo intenso mientras luego de la estupefacción le sonreía al Uchiha de oreja a oreja. Su llanto comenzaba a cesar pero no pudo evitar un empujón que sentía dentro de su ser y abrazo a Sasuke aferrándose de su ropa blanca de hospital. El joven la abrigó con sus brazos un buen rato mientras que poco a poco la joven Haruno se iba quedando dormida en sus brazos. Luego de horas de contemplar a la pelirosada la puerta se abrió lentamente para dar paso a un miembro de la A.N.B.U. Ya estaba oscureciendo y debido a los hechos ocurridos con anterioridad era peligroso que Sakura regresara a casa sola. Sasuke asintió bastante serio y se desprendió de la kunoichi que placidamente dormía sobre su pecho, pero no sin antes besarla en una de sus mejillas muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Luego de esta acción, aunque dormida, ella sintió aquel tierno beso por parte del heredero y sonrió entre sueños.

Terminada esta escena, un joven A.N.B.U. le ofreció una profunda reverencia al Uchiha mientras cargaba a la Haruno en su espalda y desaparecía en el umbral de su puerta.

Minutos más tarde la noche asomaba su rostro por la ventana del hospital, haciendo temblar las transparentes cortinas con una leve brisa de verano. Sasuke aun no lograba conciliar el sueño, por lo que continuaba observando el cielo raso de su habitación, preocupado por la seguridad de la joven de cabellos rosados. Los A.N.B.U. habían tomado un descanso por órdenes del mismo Sasuke por lo que la siguiente guardia sería recién en media hora más.

Casi en ese mismo instante en el que los ojos oscuros de Sasuke se posaban en el techo tres sombras negras hicieron su aparición como torbellinos fugaces sobre el árbol que posaba sus ramas sobre las paredes de la habitación de Sasuke. Él, sabiendo que algo ocurría se acomodó para observar bien por la ventana. Quizá eran sus compañeros Genins quienes le daban una visita nocturna, o quizá el descanso de los A.N.B.U. ya había acabado. Sin saber la respuesta y habiendo recobrado las fuerzas suficientes se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la ventana. Al no reconocer las figuras, vestidas con un extraño uniforme, retrocedió.

- ¿Quién anda allí? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Algo nervioso pronunció Sasuke.

- Eso no importa. Orochimaru-sama nos envió a por ti. – Contestó uno con voz grave y tétrica.

- Si ese es el caso, díganle que ya no me interesa nada con él. Tengo una razón para quedarme en Konoha y no necesito de sus poderes. – Dijo con frialdad el heredero.

- Como si eso importara. No pedimos tu opinión, solo queremos que nos acompañes. Si quieres que sea por las malas, así será.

Sasuke solo emitió un quejido y tras esto un primer ataque de kunais se clavaron en el suelo. Habiendo estado en buena forma los hubiera esquivado sin problemas, pero el dolor en su hombro aun latente y el cansancio de sus extremidades no ayudaba mucho. Sasuke comenzó una serie de sellos pero antes de acabarla un puñetazo se había impactado en su estomago, haciéndolo toser sangre.

- Maldición, en este estado no puedo defender... me – Con una mano detuve el sangrado de sus labios y con otra se impulsaba para evitar un ataque de uno de los ninjas enmascarados, pero cayendo en la trampa de otro. Luego de esto su cuerpo no aguantó la presión y cayó desplomado en el suelo.

- Lo siento... Sakura - Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de perder la conciencia por completo y quedar a merced de los tres shinobis.

Uno de ellos rió con sarcasmo mientras pisoteaba el inerte cuerpo del joven de cabello negro, pero un tercero lo detuvo.

- Ya basta, Orochimaru-sama nos ordenó traerlo lo mejor posible. Será mejor llevarlo cuanto antes. – Pronunció a lo que cargaba en su espalda al inconsciente genin de la hoja para desaparecer entre un toberllino y esfumarse entre las sombras.

Nuevamente el sol comenzaba a asomarse por las calles de Konohagakure, llegando hasta el hogar de la Haruno, quien, somnolienta se disponía a levantarse. Algo confundida miró a su alrededor viendo que ya no se encontraba en el hospital, sino en su propio cuarto. Supuso que la habían trasladado a su casa por lo que luego de peinarse la en ese momento corta cabellera rosada, salió de su habitación. Su madre la esperaba con un cálido desayuno pero ella se negó a tomarlo, debía estar en el hospital cuanto antes. Antes de dirigirse al hospital entró en la florería Yamanaka dándole los buenos días a Ino, quien bien temprano en la mañana ya estaba atendiendo su puesto.

- Ohayou Sakura – La saludo la rubia detrás del mostrador.

- Ohayou, Ino – Le contestó el saludo sakura mientras apreciaba unas bellísimas orquídeas color coral, las cuales Ino cuidaba como oro.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Sasuke-kun? Iba a visitarlo ayer por la tarde pero tuve que trabajar aquí hasta tarde.

- Descuida Ino, hoy le mandaré tus saludos. El se encuentra bien, solo necesita un poco de descanso. – Dijo, y luego recordó la escena del día anterior por lo que se sonrojó.

Ante esto la Yamanaka rió levemente y la llamó suertuda, por lo ocurrido días atrás. Le susurró que no muchas son aceptadas por Sasuke, así que ella tuvo mucha suerte. Terminando la charla rió nuevamente y la Haruno se sonrojó más. Al parecer la rivalidad por Sasuke entre ellas había desaparecido.

Sakura recordó su apuro, por lo que le pago unas cuantas flores y se despidió de ella corriendo en dirección al hospital. La calles de Konoha estaban demasiado habitadas para ser tan temprano y se sorprendió al ver una multitud de shinobis en las puertas del edificio. Esto no le dio muy buena espina y distinguiendo el cabello en puntas del Uzumaki en la multitud se dirigió hacia él.

- Naruto ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué hace toda esta gente aquí?

- ¿Qué no lo sabes? Sasuke... –Comenzó a decir Naruto seriamente pero luego calló.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó nuevamente la Haruno y cada vez con mas temor en su voz.

- Vamos, entremos... – Dijo el rubio tomando el brazo de Sakura para que lo siguiera.

Ambos se hicieron paso por entre la multitud y entraron por las puertas del hospital. No había un alma en la sala de espera, sin contar a la desesperada recepcionista, quien, con un rodete a medio deshacer los observaba detrás de sus lentes con unas facciones angulosas. Naruto y Sakura continuaron su paso hasta que llegaron por fin a la habitación del Uchiha. En la puerta se encontraban cuatro A.N.B.U.'s quienes los miraron y por un momento los detuvieron en la entrada, pero Kakashi, quien se encontraba dentro con varios más A.N.B.U's los dejó pasar. Sakura emitió un grito sordo al ver la habitación. Sus ojos e posaron en todos los indicios de violencia del cuarto. Las sabanas rotas, las marcas de kunais en las paredes, sangre seca en el suelo, golpes y chamuscos por todos lados. Sakura no pudo aguantar un segundo más y se lanzó a llorar sobre el hombro de Naruto. El rubio le acariciaba el cabello pero una vez más un impulsó en su ser le impidió seguir allí por lo que salió corriendo del lugar.

- ¡Sakura-chan! – Gritó el ojiazul, pero ya era tarde, la figura de Sakura se iba perdiendo entre los pasillos hasta que ya todos la perdieron de vista.

Naruto, una hora más tarde se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la academia, buscando a Sakura luego de aquel incidente. Su instinto no le falló, puesto que la niña estaba sentada, cabizbaja y con un pañuelo rosado humedecido entre sus manos, en la banca de la academia.

- Sakura-chan... Te he estado buscando – pronunció Naruto mientras se acercaba a la joven.

- Déjame en paz – le contestó cortantemente ella.

- Yo solo... – Dijo mientras acercaba una mano a Sakura, la cual tenía extrañamente vendada.

- ¿Qué te sucedió Naruto?... Hace una hora no tenías vendada esa mano

- Yo, bueno... Estaba entrenando y me lastimé – Contestó en un tono poco convincente.

- ¿No acabas de decir que me estuviste buscando?... ¿Cuándo fue que entrenaste? – Pregonó Sakura incomodando al Jinchuruki.

- ¡Demonios! ¡Me harte de esto! ¡Acabaré contigo ahora! – Una nube de humo gris reveló a un ninja muy parecido a los que habían atacado a Sasuke la noche anterior. Este se dispuso a atacar a la Haruno inmediatamente para que no tuviera ni tiempo de reaccionar. Una lluvia de kunais caía sobre la cabeza de la Haruno a velocidad rápida para ella. Solo pudo gritar en ese momento. En ese entonces un relámpago naranja la tomó en sus brazos haciendo que los kunais impactaran en el suelo con un ruido metálico. A una velocidad que los ojos de Sakura no pudieron apreciar, Naruto ya había acabado con el ninja misterioso, dejándolo tendido en el suelo mientras derramaba aquel liquido carmesí en la tierra.

- ¿Cómo puede ser que estos chiquillos me hayan derrotado?... He fallado.- Pronunció con dificultad el shinobi mientras giraba su cabeza haciendo apreciar su protector del sonido, ahora descubierto.

- ¿Qué misión? – Inquirió en rubio apretando el puño para propinarle un golpe de lleno en el rostro.

- Debía acabar con... la Haruno... Lo siento... Orochimaru-sama – Fueron sus ultimas palabras, antes de morir con una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

Naruto maldijo al Sannin varias veces hasta que Sakura lo calló. Le explicó al joven Jinchuruki como todo tenía relación con la desaparición de Sasuke y el peligro de su vida y del futuro de Konohagakure. Naruto comprendió todo al instante y ofreció ir a ver a la Hokage. Sin dudar un solo momento Sakura se irguió y comenzó a correr junto con Naruto hacia el despacho de la gran Tsunade-sama mientras el sol del mediodía recortaba sus figuras sin sombra por sobre el horizonte.

Fin del capítulo 3. A decir verdad, me parece bastante diferente la redacción de este comparado con la de los otros dos. ¿Qué opinan ustedes lectores? Bueno, a decir verdad, solo sigue el esquema básico de la historia original, le cambie varias cosas. En fin, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado. Gracias por pasar y molestarse por leer y cualquier tipo de critica es bienvenida .

MiZzu


End file.
